The Clearing
by HankyPranky
Summary: Updated * Fluff, Reader Insert- Unhappy with your current existence, Gabriel brightens your mood. Set mid season 13?- no spoilers.


You can barely look at your reflection in the mirror anymore. Not for any reason you can identify, but it's something you actively avoid now.

All the pain you have witnessed, inflicted upon others as much as yourself, it weighed on you. All the energy you put out helping people, in your daily life and hunting life was met with constant whines. It was endless, infuriating.

Today was one of those days that would not give you a chance to distract yourself. With nothing to do, you laid in your bed, stewing. The fan on high, belting in your face, trying to find inner quiet; yet nothing came.

Annoyed, you reached over to turn the light off when a lollipop appeared on your night stand. It didn't take a genius to know where that came from, but it was still confusing. Then an apple appeared, and can of Campbell's soup. Again, out of nowhere a note with a pen was present. It read, "I'm bored."

Taking the pen and scribbling on the back you wrote, "Ditto. Wanna' hang out?"

Instead of another note appearing, there was a lightbulb, filled with starburst candy.

You flipped the paper over and it was blank. Filling up the paper, you signed a question mark.

You practically jumped out of your skin when you heard someone clear their throat. "Gabriel! You scared me half to death!"

Giving a little wave, "Sorry 'bout that Gumdrop. Ready to go?"

Without knowing where you were going to go, you got out of bed and took his hand. "Sure."

You were used to Angel Airways now. When you opened your eyes you were in the middle of a forest clearing. There were tall pine trees all surrounding you. Breathing in deep. The air was fresh, moisture thick in the air.

Taking in your angel friend's appearance, he looked just as content to be there. Not happy, enough for the both of you not be alone at the moment. "Thanks Gabriel."

His lip turned up in half a smile, "I don't have enough juice for anything lavish, but…" Motioning with his hand he made you look behind you. "I got enough to take us away for awhile."

When you looked behind, you did not expect to see a gigantic trampoline. He took your hand and lead you over to the rail. "Hop up."

Unsure of what was going on, you did as you were told. He joined you just a second later on the far side. Testing it out, you jumped up and down. For whatever reason, it was really pleasant. The squeaking of the springs filled in the silence. Gabriel looked out of place. Jumping up and down in his leather jacket, hands stuffed in his pockets, staring up into the blue sky. You could only imagine what you looked like.

Bouncing hard, you sprang up into the air and used your butt to propel you upright again. A giggle escaped your throat that you didn't know you were capable of.

Gabriel's expression softened as he smiled at you, still bouncing in his place. Daring to do it again, you felt yourself letting go of the negativity you had. Again and again, you felt better, a different maneuver each time.

You noticed immediately when Gabriel exited off the side. You stopped your movements, only having the small bounces moving your body.

He looked a tad mischievous, "Got something for ya'." A wooden baseball bat rolled to your feet.

Picking it up, you curled your fingers around the handle. "What's this for?"

"You'll see." As he turned his back, you watched him walk to a blue grate… full of baseballs? Yup, baseballs. Holding one in his hand, he placed one foot forward and pulled his arm back. He called put, "You ready?"

You felt your cheeks move and tighten as a smile filled your face. "Lay it on me!"

Either he had great aim, or your reflexes were spot on, but the moment you swung the bat and it connected with the ball, you felt invigorated. You couldn't see where it went because you were focused on his big grin.

He shouted, "This one is going high!" Having to jump up and to the right a bit, you hit that sucker again. Landing, you found yourself laughing, continuing to jump,he threw pitch after pitch. Most were successful, some were not. You found yourself bouncing on your belly, the bat fallen away when you cried out, "Your turn!"

He was on the trampoline in a flash. Jumping beside you, 'helping you up'. Feeling so free, you jumped in zigzags around him. "Ok. I got a mean curve ball."

He scoffed at you and raised his hand, "Pa-lease."

No, you really don't. You just hope you don't hit him. "I call it the Thunderstrike."

"Ha! You're just playing off my natural talents. Get out there and show me what ya' got toots."

Being on the ground was so different now. You felt so heavy. It didn't stop you from jogging over to the grate though.

He was bouncing up and down, practicing his swing when you wrapped your fingers around the ball. "You ready Goldilocks?"

"Sure as schnitzel!"

Pulling back, you launched a ball at him. It was a little low, but it connected so hard your ears vibrated. You couldn't help but keep the ball in your sights, "Holy-"

Hearing him snicker, "Divine actually," you pulled another ball out. He knocked it into the forest.

Your ears were ringing and it was causing a small headache now he had hit a bunch of times. Sticking your finger in your ear and twisting it, you hollered, "Any chance you can, uh, not hit them so hard?"

He winced a little and slowed his bouncing, "Sure thing buttercup. Babe Ruth, Ok?"

Reaching in, you grabbed a ball, "Yes! Sorry, I guess my Thunderstrike is too accurate with you."

He swung his bat, "You wish." This time, when he hit the ball it was much more like an average hit in height, speed, and sound.

You threw high, he hit it. Low throw, nailed it. Spot on, crushed it. His speed and agility was a sight to see. It was so much fun. When you couldn't throw anymore, you walked up and hopped onto the trampoline with him. He threw the bat off and walked towards you.

His eyes were so earnest when he asked, "Feel better?"

A little shy, all you could do was nod. "You?"

Flopping down cross legged, he responded, "Loads." The movement made you fall. Bouncing into him, he shifted so you could lie side by side. Sliding his arm underneath your head for a pillow, you nestled in next to him.

Craning your neck up, you were practically face to face. He stared down at you. His eyes so much more golden than you had seen them recently. His eyebrows crinkled slightly, and you noticed how many freckles he actually had. When he leaned in, you expected a kiss on the lips, but he pressed them to your forehead instead. Relaxing, he moved other arm behind his head and rested back, cradling you in the process.

His voice raspy, he asked, "Is it sunset time?"

Burrowing you head into the nook of his arm, you said, 'Yea'.

As the sky began to turn pink and yellow, you nestled more into the leather coat. Placing your hand on his chest and rubbing small circles, you drifted off into sleep.


End file.
